Pink Ice
by whitemoonlunarflower
Summary: Kagome is hiding in the soul soctiey after defeating Naruku and losing everyone.  while there she is assimned to a squad where she must hide her past.  When Sesshomaru turns up everything becomes alittle to hot for confort
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Ice**

Kagome

I stood unmoving before the gate wondering if maybe I should leave and go back home . . . I shook my head no I was going to do this and I was going to do it now no turning back. I ignore my rolling stomach and stepped through the doors of the academy. There was no turning back now they had me and I was going to become a soul reaper. I shook my head wondering why I was remembering something like that. I was walking towards the tenth squads barracks and the day was just ending. I had thought of going into the fourth squad since they specialized in healing but I knew it would be harder to hide my powers there so instead I asked for a position in a fighting squad. The eleventh squad had wanted me because of my fighting power but I was assigned to the tenth squad because they were short some members. I was in fact meeting my caption for the first time today. A young man only a little taller than me stepped out of the shadows thrown by the eves of the house. "You must be Kagome Higurashi" he said extending his hand "I am Hitsugaya Toeshiro ".

I took his offered hand making sure that my glove was firmly in place. "It is good to meet you caption" I said releasing his hand.

He looked me up and down for a moment the gestured for me to follow him. I knew what was going to happen he was going to see how strong I was in combat. This was the one time I would be the most likely to reveal my powers. "You are well known for your fighting abilities but I will see for myself" he says stopping at a clearing not far from where we had come from.

I nod and draw my katana waiting for him to make the first move. I had studied all the captions here in the squads and I knew their abilities and their weaknesses down to a t. He struck and I countered letting myself fall into the rhyme he started. I only blocked his attacks never launching for myself not till I saw the opening I was looking for I soon found it. I quickly took it and his sword landed in my hand with a satisfying thump. I held the blade out to him hilt first. He took it never taking his eyes off of me. In a panic I immediately checked to see if I was letting any of my miko powers out but found none so why was he staring at me like that? "You have a lot of skill for one that has only just come out of the academy. I left many openings there that anyone would have token but you waited for the one why"?

I bowed my head "I have studied all of the captions fighting styles and I knew that you would leave certain openings trying to get me to attack so I was able to avoid the traps".

He looked impressed "you say you memorized all the captions what about the lieutenants? Do you have them memorized to"?

I shook my head "no only the captions I do like a challenge every now and again after all and it wouldn't be fun if I knew all of the patterns. I have never been the type to do that I need to be able to think on my feet in battle against opponents I haven't met before so I need to practice with someone".

I forced myself to stop though I could keep going but I didn't want to bore the guy. Besides the last thing anyone wanted was to listen to me go on and on about battle strategies. Hitsugaya studied me for a moment a puzzled expression on his face. I wondered for a brief moment if I had said something wrong. "You have an interesting point of Higurashi may I ask who taught you to think like that"?

I sighed here is where I always got blank looks "I have always thought that way my father once told me that if you can't be flexible than you won't survive long in battle or life. I have always lived by this saying even after he died".

"Your father was a wise man pity I never got to met him".

I smiled "actually you did he worked under you for many years. He always spoke highly of your achievements being the youngest ever caption and for wielding such a strong sword. In fact it was because my father spoke so highly of you that I became a soul reaper to begin with. I had always hoped to fight with the squad eleven but if I couldn't have that then I wanted this squad my dad was in".

"You sound like you really loved your dad".

"He raised me" I said simply looking up to see that we were back to where we first met. A tall beautiful woman was approaching us at a quick rate. "I best be going" I said trying to slip away before she got here.

"Why it's only Matsumoto my lieutenant. She's probably here to ask me for the day off so she can go shopping".

"Exactly" I said "I hate shopping". Before he could reply I left using flashstep.

Hitsugaya

When Kagome said she hated shopping I almost laughed I could understand that completely. Matsumoto pounced on me demanding she have the day off so she could go shopping and she wanted to know if that had been Kagome just a moment ago. "You know her" I asked surprised.

"Yeah I ran into her when she was little before her dad died I think. She was holding a boy about the same age as her from attacking a girl. She threw the boy to the ground and gave him the rough side of her tongue. If I hadn't seen it for myself I wouldn't of had believed it. The boy as far as I know became the catch of the century after that. To bad he was so young though he was pretty good looking. And of course you have to hear what the guys in the barracks say about her. You know how she wears that mask all the time? Well one of the guys in the barrack claims to have seen her face and says she's beautiful. If she was so good looking why would she wear a mask"?  
>Matsumoto falls silent for a moment before continuing on her rampage about her day off. I gave in just so she would leave me alone long enough that I could think straight. So Kagome was rumored to be a great beauty with the fighting ability of a caption and yet that was all anyone knew about her. Everything anyone knew about her was either a rumor or something I had seen with my own eyes. Who was Kagome Higurashi and why did she cloak herself in mystery? What did she have to hide? I shook off the thoughts and got to work on all the paper work that Matsumoto had left for me. Sometimes I swore that she let it build up like this on purpose then asked for her day off. Ignoring the little voice in my head telling me to kill her I got to work getting it all done. After awhile I noticed that someone was taking care of the papers I had signed and was putting the ones in need of a signature on my desk. "Who's there" I asked scanning the room.<p>

"Just me" a soft voice said as Kagome came in baring more paperwork.

"Why are you here and how did you get in here without me noticing"?

"You were rather engrossed in the paper work so I just helped you out" she said setting the paperwork down next to me and picked up the signed stuff.

I nodded my thanks and went back to working. It was nice to know that I had at least one person in the squad who was willing to do paper work. "So why would you a sane person be helping me with this" I asked gesturing to the piles of paper work before me.

"I like the quiet and because you looked like you needed some help. I get bored easy and this seemed the best way to spend the time. And because this is the last place Matsumoto will look for me today".

I shook my head the girl either was a genius or was mad either wouldn't surprise me. After all I had seen my fair share of both over the years. Of course that meant little in the overall scheme of things people were different after all. A comfortable silence fell over us and for the first time in a long time I actually finished my work. I leaned back and messaged my hand which was beginning to cramp. She walked over and took my hand from me. She spread something on it and almost immediately the muscle relaxed and I was able to move my hand freely. "What is that" I asked when she moved to put the jar away.

"This" she asked indicating the jar. I nodded "this is a mixture my mother use to make and taught to me when I entered the academy and came home with sore muscles. She makes from herbs that grow near my home".

"You should show the fourth squad that stuff they would be frantic to get it".

She shook her head "this is a family secret and I won't be the one to reveal it. If they need some I would be glad to make them some but I won't tell them the ingredients". The jar disappeared somehow and she head towards the door. "Since you're done here I'll go ahead and leave for the day".

She waved to me then left leaving me wondering about the strange girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome

I hurried away from the caption not wanting him to ask any more questions about me. I had a hard enough time keeping people from seeing my strange powers and there was no way that I could hide my past as well. I know I needed to draw lines so that Hitsugaya wouldn't cross them and this seemed the easiest way. Leave every time he starts asking questions and if he ordered me to answer I would simple tell him no. The only one who had any idea about me was Yamamoto and h wouldn't tell anyone what he knew. And everything he knew wasn't exactly true either so it wouldn't matter if told or not. Sesshomaru hadn't trained a fool I wasn't about to let anyone find anything on me unless I told them. And even then they wouldn't know everything there were some things best left hidden. I touched my mask without realizing it I had many things to hide and my face was just one of them. A certain someone had taught me that.

_*Flashback*_

_ I am standing in the middle of the Bone Eater Well's clearing. Inuyasha had asked me here today saying he wanted to tell me something. I was waiting for him when I sensed Naruku nearby. I had been trained to use my powers by now and was able to hold my own against any demon. And Sesshomaru had trained my to use a blade so no human could harm me either. I grabbed the blade that Totosai had made for me and watched it glow pink as Naruku's aura got closer and closer. Finally he came into the clearing with blood covering his face. Sesshy had also bonded with me so my sense of smell was strong enough to tell that it was Inuyasha's blood mixed with that of everyone else I knew. In front of me appeared the bodies of my friends. No trace of life remained in them. I looked up at Naruku in time to catch the attack he sent at me in the face. After that everything was a blur but I do know I killed Naruku and took the jewel for myself. I did not wish on it though I knew better than to do that. When I went through the well I had been let out in the soul society where I made a family of sorts and began to heal from my wounds. I began to wear a mask soon after I got here because I got tired of people starring and asking g about my scar. It's true that I could remove it but I didn't for one simple reason. I needed to remember what had happened that day and so that I knew all the time I spent in the past wasn't a dream. The jewel could have been enough but I needed something I could see whenever I wanted. The jewel had hung around my neck for a long time till one morning I woke to find it in me. Since then my scar had become my reminder. Not long after I got it I fell ill because of the miasma in it but I managed to hide it from my family I didn't want them to worry. It was also true that the man I came to call my dad did work for Toeshiro but he did not ever say that saying that had been Sesshomaru whom I hadn't seen since I left._

_ I had lost all of my friends and my real family all because of one simple mistake that happened because my reincarnation hadn't trusted Inuyasha to the fullest and he hadn't trusted her either. In the end they proved to anyone who would listen that demons and humans were never meant to be together. Which made me something that shouldn't exist at all._

_*End Flashback*_

I was knocked out of my thoughts when a familiar aura closed in on me. "Hey Renji" I said stepping into my room.

"How do you do that" he asked following me in.

I just shook my head "just something I can do". I headed to the kitchen and started to brew some tea. A friendly silence between us as I bustled around the kitchen. I was reaching for the cups when he came up behind me and grabbed them for me. "Thanks" I said taking them from him and pouring tea into them.

Renji had been my friend since I got in the academy. He and I had become close when he found out that Rukia didn't like him the way he liked her. He had often come over crying because he saw her with someone else. It had finally come out when he found her crying about the last guy she had been with. He tried to help her but she had fallen into a depression and that was when she met Ichigo. He hadn't seen her so happy in a long time so he told her to go for it with a smile that ha masked the pain. It was true he had told her his feelings she had just never seen him in that light. There were times when I believed he felt the same for me but I hadn't the heart to tell him that my heart was beyond repair. We finished the tea in silenceand got ready to go. Renji had promised to take me out today to meet a couple of people in other squads so that I wasn't that lonely. We arrived at the bar ahead of everyone else and were seated in the back room. We had just started our drinks as the others that Renji had invited showed up talking loudly and easily with each other. "Hey Renji you finally brought that girl Kagome you told us about" a bald man said setting down beside me.

He nodded "Kagome met Ikkaku, Kira, Hanataro, Iba, and Yumichica. They are some friends of mine that said they would like to meet you".

I couldn't help but notice that they were one all male and two and some interest in me in some way. Ikkaku and Yumichica it turns out were in squad eleven and were the third and fifth seat. Iba and Kira were lieutenants of squads 7 and 3. And Hanataro was the third seat of the fourth squad. I got to know them pretty well once they all got a few drinks in them. Hanataro showed that he couldn't hold his spirits well and soon passed out. Ikkaku and Iba had been drinking since midday but were still able to get quite a few drinks in themselves before they had to leave supporting each other. That left Kira since Yumichica had left with Ikkaku and Iba so that they got home alright. Hanataro had been taken home by Renji who had yet to return which left me with Kira which wasn't a problem. He and I had kept a steady conversation throughout the night till Renji left. "Is he gone" Kira asked looking over at me. Wordlessly I nodded. "Thank god" he said sitting back.

"You got roped into this because he was trying to hook you up with me right" I said guessing Renji's intentions.

"Yeah how did you know" he asked.

"The only reason I'm here is because he wanted me to 'meet' some friends of his. Obviously he was trying to hook me up with someone he knows. I know him better than he knows himself in other words" I said taking a deep swig of my drink.

Kira shakes his head "now I see why they call you the Physic Fighter".

I shook my head in disbelief of the name "is that what they call me? I guess it's a compliment but still I can't read minds I'm just really good at guessing what people close to me are thinking and that's only part of the time".

Kira laughs and takes another swig from his drink. "Well" he says standing "I think I should go home if you would like I can escort you as well".

I smile "I would be grateful if you did" I said taking his offered arm.

He walked me home while we talked just about everything. Nothing except our pasts, I had avoided asking about his past and he had done the same. When I met this man I immediately knew that he didn't want to talk about his past which suited me fine. If he didn't ask then I wouldn't ask about his. Because of this we were able to speak freely with each other about everything but that. He escorted me right to my door where he left me with a warm goodbye. I unlocked my door and headed right to bed tired from the stress of the day.

_*Dream*_

_ I was standing in an open field as Sesshomaru came towards me. I smiled at the man I had fallen in love with but could never have simple because he would never want anyone other than Rin. I held no anger against the young girl after all I considered her my daughter. But I knew I would give just about anything to have this man hold me tightly as if he were my lover. Or for him to kiss me once and mean it without holding back. Sesshomaru stands before me and does just as I desire. He picks me up and kisses me hungrily not holding back any of his demonic power and I in turn hold back none of my miko energy. I gasp when he releases me cradling me against his chest as he runs his hands through my hair. I know at this point that this is a dream but I don't care. I had this dream many times but every time seemed like the first because he never did the same thing each time. His hand slips up my shirt to cradle my breast in his hand. I gasp at the sensation but do not pull away. I couldn't if I wanted to I had tried once in the beginning and had been woken up to find that it was a dream. His hand continues to explore my body causing me to arch my body at the feel. "Kagome" he whispers in my ear._

_ "Yes Sesshomaru" I said breathlessly as he kissed me again._

_ "You need to wake up" he said._

_*End of Dream*_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start holding a blade to the throat of whoever it was in front of me. The sleep cleared from my eyes to reveal none other than the caption of the tenth squad Hitsugaya Toeshiro. I blinked in surprise and blurted the first thing that came to me. "What in the hell are you doing here"?

Hitsugaya seemed to not understand for a moment "I came to get you. There is someone here who claims to know you and keeps calling you a miko".

I am instantly out of the bed and heading out the door. I stop at the door "caption did the man give you a name" I ask not able to face him in case my excitement sparks a question I cannot answer.

"Yes he said his name was Sesshomaru and he has a young girl with him whom he won't let anyone touch. It seems she is deathly ill".

My face drains of color and I am running using flashstep to get to him. My sense of smell leads me straight to the man I had dreamed of every night since I left the past. He is standing in the middle of people who are all trying to get to the girl trying to help. I slice through the crowd to stand before him. His eyes are still the same golden color and now are darkened with worry and fatigue. I grab his arm and begin to lead him to my home. He follows at a quick pace. When we get back to my home I am not surprised to see Toeshiro there waiting for me. He seems surprised that I have no fear of the man behind me. I take Rin from him and lay her down on the table. "What are her symptoms" I ask my fingers already probing her neck and ears.

"She has a fever and is calling out for her family. She smells odd as well".

I nodded I could tell the last for myself. "Why didn't you take her to the healers if she's sick" Hitsugaya states trying to help.

"Do you know who this is" Sesshomaru snarls at him standing in front of the much smaller man.

"Sesshomaru none here know who I am. None in this time would ever know if it could be helped. Now get over here I need you to lift her up and hold her while check her breathing passages".

Sesshomaru did as I asked without complaint though his eyes were fixed on me the entire time. Not me per say actually they were fixed on my mask. "Why do you wear that Kagome surly you are not that disfigured"?

I do not respond but instead begin to listen to the noises Rin made in her sleep. "Mama" a young voice rasped out.

"She is not here Rin" Sesshomaru says softly stroking her hair softly.

"Yes she is Kagome is mama isn't she" the young girls voice was doubtful for a moment.

"I'm right here Rin" I said softly talking her in my arms as my hands begin to glow with the familiar pink glow.

I rock her back and forth gently as my power enters her to kill off the infection. The girl falls asleep to my gentle humming. I set her down on my bed and shut the door quietly. I turn back to be engulfed in a hug from Sesshomaru. "You must be really tired" I said guiding him to my couch where he collapsed.

I watched as he literally passed out from stress and pure exhaustion. I stepped back having forgotten for the moment that Hitsugaya was behind me. "You must know them very well" he said causing me to start.

I turned around to face him and quickly got him out of the house. "Yes I do know them" I said walking down the path from my house.

He followed close behind "how long have you known them" he asked pointedly.

I sighed I knew that this was coming but that did not mean I wanted to endure it. "Let me put this simply" I said harshly "don't ask about my past".

I saw him flinch from the corner of my eye but I didn't react. "That's no way to treat your caption" he said grabbing my arm forcing me to stop.

I spun on my heel forcing him to come towards me and brought my hand up to grab his throat. I brought the man down so that he was face to face with me. "Are you unable to understand me? I said don't ask about my past it's none of your business. If you have a problem with that then go talk to Yamamoto about it. Otherwise I suggest you leave it alone".

I dropped the man to his knees and walked away in a cold sweat.

Hitsugaya

When Kagome reacted that way I was stunned at how fast she moved. The movement was a blur that ended with me held by my throat by someone a third my age. With her threat delivered she had left without a backwards glance which made me wonder just how many times had she threatened this way and carried out. This one moment revealed to me just how much I didn't know about Kagome. And something told me she had a big secret that would likely shake everything I knew about the world to date. Which made me want to know all the more this girl was a puzzle and I'll be damned if I didn't put her together to see the picture. I got up and ignored my hurt pride headed home to figure out a way to get her to trust me enough to tell me about herself. I was toying with the idea of asking the man, Sesshomaru, who had shown up today but the reaction he had when I said to take the girl to the infirmary dissuaded me. I considered going to the little girl when she got better but she was liable to tell Kagome and/or Sesshomaru and that was something I couldn't have. That left me with the choice of getting her to trust me which I could guess was not an easy thing to begin with and I had only made it all the harder for myself by pushing for information. It would be twice as hard to do an already pretty hard task. Suddenly I remembered that she had recently been seen in Kira's company and they seemed to have hit it off. That might be a way to get to the information I wanted. All during these thoughts I the thought that I was acting like a lovesick stalker. Even if this thought had crossed my mind I would have ignored it. After all I was a stubborn man and I wouldn't admit that this was true no matter what my pride wouldn't have it.

Kagome

As soon as I left Hitsugaya I went straight back to my house to where my past lie in wait. I walked in to find everyone where I had left them, asleep. I started some water for tea but didn't turn it on not wanting to wake anyone. I made myself something to eat for breakfast as I sensed Sesshy beginning to stir. A low growl of an alpha male made me whimper in response a sign of obedience to any pack member. His growl soothed me as he walked into the small kitchen. I offered him half my sandwich which he took gratefully. "Thanks" he said taking a bite.

"Rin's a miracle worker" I said shaking my head in disbelief.

He frowned at me "why do you say that"?  
>I shook my head stunned "you've changed so much since I last seen you. You're polite and civil to me the person you tried to kill when we first meet".<p>

I sighed my thoughts heading into the past with those words. Sesshy laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort as we both thought of those we had lost. I squeezed his hand before started the tea. Rin woke not long after wondering where she was and how she got here. Sesshy explained that she was at my home. Because of the mask Rin hadn't recognized me so I had to prove to her who I was. Though Rin had lived for many years she was still a child at heart which made me wonder how Sesshy could love her as a mate. I quickly banished these thoughts and focused on the task before me getting in to believe it was me without removing my mask. I knew Sesshy was interested as to why I wore the mask but I wasn't going to show him with Rin so close. So instead I showed her my aura and told her things that happened in only my presence while in the past. Once she was satisfy she went out to walk around and see the sights and talk to others. Since I lived in an area with many children I wasn't worried about anyone messing with her and neither was Sesshy once she turned her big puppy dog eyes at him. I couldn't help but laugh at his stricken exasperation as he watched her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

I jerked back from his reaching fingers only to have the mask in his hand and the scar across my face visible for all to see. My hand rose as if to cover it up before it fell to my side and I turned my head away from him. "I see who gave you this scar? Whoever it is means something to you otherwise you would be rid of it by now".

I looked down at my hands as I replied "Naruku gave it to me the day he killed my pack".

I was unable to raise my eyes thinking him mad at me. After all that also happened to be the day I left him without telling him my alpha where I was going. A low growl vibrated from him as his hand shot out to pull my chin up so that I was looking him in the eye. I tried to look away but he didn't let me. "Look at me beta look me in the eye". Unwilling but unable to refuse my alpha I looked at him. In that instant it felt as if everything I felt of thought had been laid bare to him and I shivered at the sensation. "You should not feel shame for keeping the scar it was your right and that I will not take away from you". I gasped in surprise but he kept going "however I do not approve of you trying to hide it from me. I understand hiding it from others since they wouldn't understand but I am your alpha and as such I need to know anything and everything about my pack to ensure your safety". He smiled at my stunned face "and believe me when I say this Kagome I have missed you terrible over the years. I'm glad I was able to find you even if it was only to save Rin's life".

I shook my head "who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru" I asked staring at him.

He only smiled strangely but otherwise did not answer. I bent down to pick up my mask but made no move to put it back on. I sat down looking at the mask in my hands without really seeing it. I heard rather than saw Sesshomaru sit down across from. I wasn't prepared when he took me in his arms. He held me tightly as if he would never let me go. As if he wanted to become part of me. The tears I had held inside for so long began to fall without me realizing it. It was only when the sob tore its way out of my throat that I noticed. I cried hard held in the arms of the man I loved so much but never had the guts to confess to. After my tears finished he picked up and carried me to the couch where he had been sleeping because Rin was in my bed. My last thought before I fell asleep was if he was going to be there when I woke.

Hitsugaya

My meeting with Kira did not go as I planned. When I asked him if she talked to him about her past at all he became rather cold towards me. I knew without a doubt that I wouldn't be getting any information out of him about that subject. After a barely concealed threat I was curtly asked to leave. Heading back to my office I tried to get my mind off of Kagome but found it difficult. No matter how you looked at it this woman intrigued me and I would know all I could about her. After all she was in my squad I needed to know this at least that was what I told myself so that I wouldn't think of the other possibilities. Unnoticed by me Sesshomaru walked up beside me. "You must be Hitsugaya".

I glanced up at the man without flinching. Years as a soul reaper had tempered my nerves so that it would take a lot to startle me. I had to look up pretty far the man had to be close to seven feet tall. "Yes that would be me. You must be Sesshomaru" I replied looking ahead.

He graced this with a nod "I wish to know what you think of Kagome".

"Not much" I lied "I have only known the girl for a day or so. Not long enough to really get to know her". He nods as if expecting this "why". I ask unable to stop myself.

"Kagome is a good friend of mine. She is the strongest person that I have ever met. She is unique girl possessing a power that rivals my own".

The man paused thoughtfully thinking over what he said. "You seem to respect her" I said.

He nods "she is the only person that has ever earned my respect. I do not give it out lightly. But she has by far earned it". He turns to me his eyes filled with memories of the past. An expression I had seen many times on Kagome's face. It was the reason I wanted to know about her past so badly. "She has been through many things in her time. Those things have scared her both physically and mentally. I have the feeling that you will be the one to help with this".

I snorted and before I could stop myself "please that girl wouldn't trust me as far as she could throw me".

I froze did I really just say that I thought. But when I looked up at Sesshomaru he was nodding to what I said. "Yes she does give most that idea but you have to realize that she has been hurt rather badly. She will need time to come and trust you".

"If I didn't know better Sesshomaru I would think you were trying to set Kagome and I up".

He smiled a cold smile at me. It spoke of a sly cunning behind a seemingly innocent façade though how this man could appear innocent was an amazing feat all in its self. "If you will excuse me" he said softly before disappearing right in front of me.

I stopped when he left pondering his words and wondering more and more about this girl named Kagome.

Kagome

I was just beginning to wake when the smell of bacon reached my nose. I heard the chatter of voices that I knew were Sesshomaru's and Rin's. I for one moment thought that maybe everything was a bad dream until "Kagome is in her room asleep Hitsugaya. I'm sure she will be up in a few more moments".

I sighed feeling the familiar feeling of dread and pain as I was reminded that everyone I loved was either dead or was unreachable at least in the sense of how I wanted to touch them. I swung my feet off my bed and pulled on the clothes left out for me. I made sure to check my reflection. Gods know what Sesshomaru would dress me in. Which was why I was happy I was in simple attire. Taking one more glance in the mirror I headed down stairs with my mask firmly in place. When I stepped silently into the kitchen no one noticed me. Sesshomaru was preparing breakfast with Rin sitting on one of the stools at the counter. The silver hair of one certain caption glinted in the light thrown by the overhead lights. His hair is white not silver I thought taking the moment to study the man in front of me. At this point Rin takes the opportunity to notice me. "Kagome-nee-chan" she shouted lunging for me.

I couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped me when she attached herself to my knee. I bent down and picked her up marveling at how much heavier she was now. "Hi Rin how are you feeling" I asked holding her on one hip while Sesshomaru continued with breakfast smiling at us.

"Much better thank you" she chirped happily.

"Rin do you remember anything" I asked her.

"Yeah Kagome-nee-san said she was my mommy" the girl said happily clapping her hands together.

I smiled though no one knew because of the mask. "I am glad you remember that Rin because it's true".

The girl wiggled with joy before Sesshomaru curtly reminded her that it was time for her to eat. The girl jumped from my arms and headed for the table obediently though she didn't release my hand. I sat next to her which by default put me next to Hitsugaya. I had forgotten his presence till I was sat next to him. "Good morning" I said in a way that was more manners than an actual greeting.

Rin finished her meal and left with Sesshomaru to explore the city and speak with Yamamoto about their stay. This of course left me with the dishes and Hitsugaya. I mentally compared this ordeal with the thought of kissing Naruku and came to the disgusting realization that I would rather kiss Naruku. I started washing so that I wouldn't be forced into conversation. I wonder why he's even here he could have summoned me to his office to discuss whatever he needed to talk about. I was about half-way done when he spoke. "I came to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I have no right to pry into your past when you do not want it. I promise not to ask about anything else that you do not see fit to tell me".

I looked at the man in surprise. I never took him for the sincere type but he pulled it off effortlessly. I nodded in accent before returning to my dishes. I felt I owed the man an explanation so I started in. "Sesshomaru is an old friend of mine. I use to be involved with his brother and met him along the way. The young girl with him he saved from a pack of wolves when she was younger. Her parents were dead so he took her in. In a way he took my in as well when his brother turned me away. He became someone I relied on fully as he does me. He taught me to defend myself and helped me not be utterly defenseless". I paused for a moment while he digested this. I had told him a lot about my past in that short summary. I left out a lot of the things that would point to other questions that I would not answer as of right now. "In a way he and the little girl are all that is left of my family" I said tiredly unable to restrain all of the sadness in my voice.


	5. Chapter 5

I never heard him move but somehow he was behind me. I turned in surprise when his hand touched my shoulder. "I thank you for that" he said softly.

The look in his eyes was unmistakable. He felt sympathy for me. It angered me that he would feel sorry for me and I almost said this till his eyes changed. They held not pity but understanding for me in their depths. I was taken aback by this and did not respond for a moment. We stared at each other for this moment before I managed to break it. "You are welcome" I said softly looking away. He got up to leave but I spoke again "may I come in later and help you with anything" I asked wanting him to know that I was still willing to help.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied "yes I would like it if you came in and helped me with the paperwork I have. My lieutenant seems to have disappeared again".

He left closing the door softly behind him. And I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Hitsugaya

When I got back to the office the stack of paperwork toward above me, and I couldn't help the small sigh that escaped my lips. I sat down and got to work hoping that Kagome came in soon so that it wouldn't be as bad. My wish was granted about fifteen minutes later when she walked through the doors and got right to work sorting the papers to only the ones I needed to sign. I didn't realize how much easier this made things when I didn't need to read all those papers only to find out that I don't need to sign them. The work passed quickly and it was a little past noon when we finished. I stretched letting out a relived sigh just as Rangiku came into the room looking for me. "Captain" she said in surprise ok maybe she wasn't looking for me.

"Rangiku do you realize how late you are? I am docking your pay because of this".

She pouted but otherwise didn't complain. She glanced over and saw Kagome shuffling the last of the papers before she took them to the head office. "Well well captain looks like you replaced me already" she said looking the girl up and down.

Kagome looked up and waved halfheartedly before leaving with the papers. "She shows up at least" I said glaring at my lieutenant.

She waved her hand not caring as her light up with some bit of gossip I knew she was going to tell. "Have you heard" she asked excitedly turning to me.

"Heard about what" I asked not really caring about the answer till I heard two words.

"About that guy who showed up yesterday and started a riot. Apparently he knows Kagome really well. He had a little girl with him who looked really sick. Then Kagome shows up and takes him home. Today he was spotted leaving Yamamoto's office with the same little girl all better following him. I was watching when he walked into Kagome's house and she came out a few moments later pulling her mask on. I bet he knows what she looks like under that mask. Really wish she would take it off I do have a bet with . . . "

I tuned her out as I digested this information. So Sesshomaru knows what Kagome looks like that was an interesting thought indeed. I had seen only a bit of her face when she was eating or when she tilted her head back in thought. It had become madding wondering what was underneath that mask. I had heard all the rumors but I didn't really put any faith in them unless I trusted the source. And since she was a loner by nature other than Renji (and he didn't spread any rumors on her) I knew that most if not all of them were lies. I decided to go see Kagome after Rangiku left. Said person was _still_ talking though she had switched over to what her friends had said about 'the guy'. I sighed when it became apparent that she wasn't going to stop any time soon. "Rangiku if you do not stop your endless prattle I will dock your pay".

She glared at me then turned in a huff and left without a backwards glance. If my mind had not been preoccupied I would have noticed this odd behavior. Of course the grin on her face would without question answer the unasked question of why she was acting like this.

Kagome

It took only a few moments for me to turn in the last of the papers and leave. I dare not go back to the office in case Rangiku was still there. I shuddered at the thought though no one noticed. As I walked home my mind began to wander about the change that had occurred since Sesshomaru had shown up again. And Hitsugaya. . . I shook my head bewildered by his sudden change of attitude towards me. Instead of the slightly arrogant cold attitude he seemed well almost kind. It was kinda like when Inuyasha would come to my world and find me asleep at my desk and wrapped me in the blanket from my bed. A bitter sweet smile touched my lips as I remembered how he swore to protect me with his life. _You got your wish_ I thought standing in front of my home. My hand had just touched the door knob when the bells began. My head snapped up counting the bells _one two three four. . . . nine._ My eyes widened as I realized what that meant. I ripped open the door to find Rin sitting on my couch reading one of my books. I grabbed her and the book and pelted out the door towards Hitsugaya's office knowing that I would find a place for Rin there. I made it there out of breath just as Sesshomaru caught up with me. I didn't stop for him but continued on my way to the office where I could hear Hitsugaya shouting orders. "Where the hell is Kagome" he barked out as I opened the door.

"Right here sir" I replied setting the little girl down at my feet.

His head whipped around to see this "about time I assume you heard the bells?"

I nodded "yes sir"

He nodded and went back to issuing orders as I explained to Sesshomaru what was going on. "Someone has infiltrated the Soul Society" I said glancing around "and whoever it is will need to be brought down. I knew there would be fighting so I brought Rin to the best place I could. I have to ask that you stay here Sesshomaru. If you were to go out during this I fear they would mistake you for the intruders and try to kill you" my voice cracked on the last bit. I had to take a couple of breaths before I could continue. "So please stay here with Rin. If someone comes in here they probably shouldn't be here. So you know what to do just don't get hurt" I didn't bother to say to protect Rin we both knew he would do that with his life.

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding though I could see how it grated on his pride that he would be confined to a room during a battle even if it wasn't his own. I sighed in relief and darted over to Hitsugaya to listen to the report on the intruders. "A group of five has infiltrated the Soul Society for reasons unknown as of now. All that is known is that they are very powerful and already have meet a few people here but have not made any allies that have shown themselves. For now try to catch and restrain them. Killing is unnecessary but if it can't be avoided then do what needs be done".

I nodded with the others and headed towards the door. Outside I flash stepped to the place I could sense Renji. He glanced up when I came but otherwise didn't react. "So you heard from Toeshiro right? Better be ready to fight hard. Only met the orange hair guy but he was strong and I bet he got a lot stronger since I met him".

He fell silent and I stretched out my aura to sense for the intruders. I quickly found them and as I did so a mental picture of them began to form. "Do you want to see" I asked.

"Yeah" he said waiting expectantly.

When I had first learned how to sense auras I had also learned I could form a picture of them and project it so others could see it. My teachers said that this was a rare ability and that it would get me far and so far it had. I concentrated on the auras first the one that seemed to be the weakest. The image of a really tall guy almost as tall as Sesshomaru appeared. He had muscles that stood out on his arms and legs. The image shimmered and a picture of his released form appeared. It was the same except that his right arm had changed into a green monstrosity. I sensed a large store of spiritual power from this man.


	6. Chapter 6

I sensed a large store of spiritual power from this man. I turned from him and turned to another this one was male as well though I had a name for this man. "Quincy" I breathed as the man appeared. He was lean not as tall as the other but he was strong. He was dressed in white clothing and wielded a blue bow which was made from his powers. Again I turned and reached towards the next. This one was female she was short but well built. She had a large chest that rivaled Rangiku's which was saying something. She had long orange hair that hung to her waist. Her power unlike the others was mainly focused on healing. I noted that she was traveling with the Quincy. I turned my attention to second to last person. A man of a stocky build but also possessed muscles though not like those of the first guy. His power was his knowledge of fireworks which he could make and use on the fly. Finally the last member of the group came up. He was about the same height as the Quincy but had spiky orange hair that defied the laws of gravity. A large sword hung across his back in its released form. He wore the black robes of a soul reaper and the power emitting from him was the same as ours though I could detect a slight difference that disturbed me. I put that aside for later as I felt him approach.

I opened my eyes to tell Renji but it was not needed as he could sense his approach. I stepped back so that Renji had a clear field of view when the man became visible. It didn't take long for this to come to be. The man came running up the steps and skidded to a halt in front of us. I could feel his aura mixing in the air with Renji's. "I'll let you have a round with him first" I said taking a couple of steps back so that I wouldn't be hit when they fought.

"Thanks" Renji said with a grin as he drew his sword.

I shrugged and I knew he saw it when his grin widened. "I can't fight everyone" I said dismissively. I didn't add that this guy was a very good fighter. He had a natural reflex that I knew was what he pinned most of his fighting skill on. I also knew that this fight was going to be a close one but I was pretty sure that the strange man would win. They lunged towards each other and began their dance as I watched the movements of the other man. A verbal sparring was going on as well while the man was watching Renji's move. Renji noticed this but did nothing about it over confident in his abilities. I knew right then that would be his defeat. I said nothing though since it would be in the end Renji's own fault and hopefully he would learn. I had no fear that I could get to Renji before the killing blow could be landed. Their battle lasted longer than Renji anticipated because the man whose I had learned name was Ichigo was a **lot** better fighter than Renji thought. Then I saw it Ichigo broke through his defenses and attacked. I moved forward but stopped when I realized this man did not mean to kill only to defeat. When Renji landed on the ground I walked over. The man Ichigo was on his knees in front of him but quickly got to his feet when I approached. I held up my hands not wanting to be attacked till I saw to my friend. "I'm not ready to fight I only want to see that my friend is alright".

Ichigo nodded and lowered his sword as I knelt down next to Renji. I placed my hand over the wound on his chest and began to heal it. I didn't heal it all the way but I did get rid of most of it. I then walked over to Ichigo. He tensed at my approach but otherwise didn't respond. I placed my hand on his arm and began to heal him as well. "Why are you healing me" he asked looking over at me.

"Because when I fight you I want you to be in your best condition" I said. I soon finished with his wounds and stood waiting for him to get to his feet as well. I moved away from him and drew my sword holding in one hand as he did the same. "Now I will not kill you but that will not stop me from wounding you. Tell me why you are here".

"I am here to rescue my friend who is going to die for helping me". I flinched back at that. Images of my old companions flashed through my mind unbidden. He noticed the flinch "you understand don't you" he said watching me intently.

"Yes" I answered slowly as I lowered my blade than I made my decision. "I will fight with you".

I held out my hand towards him "what's your name" he asked not moving.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi" I replied not lowering my hand. That seemed to satisfy him and he took my hand. A large crash came from our right. "That would be the fireworks guy" I said looking back at Ichigo.

"Gongu" he said nodding.

A look of surprise crossed his face but before he could ask any questions I spoke up "I have to go and get something your friend is in that direction" I said pointing "I will find you when I can".

He nodded and headed in the direction I had pointed without thinking. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to get Sesshomaru and Rin hoping that no one was there. But with my luck I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Hitsugaya

When I saw Sesshomaru and the little girl he brought with him in enter the room with Kagome I was surprised. I had thought she would have left them in her apartment and come straight here. Apparently she was very loyal to her friends. The little girl clutched a book that I was pretty sure wasn't hers. I dragged my attention back to the people before me and continued to get everyone into position. After I gave the report on the people and the squads' orders they dispersed and only myself, Sesshomaru, and the girl were left. I was again surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't joined the fray as I thought he would. "You didn't go out to fight why?"

"She asked me not to" he replied crouching down by the girl. He lifted her up onto his lap were she settled down like she was use to this kind of thing. She reopened her book and went back to reading. I glanced up at the window seeing a few reapers fly by before I turned back to him. The child is once more in-grossed in the book and he seems to have dozed off. Though I know for a fact that this isn't true only because there would be no way he would fall asleep in this type of environment willingly or not. I turned back to my desk and settled myself to waiting for my turn to fight if necessary. My turn came sooner than I thought just not in the form I was expecting.

Kagome came in with a look on her face that told me that she had something to do. She came in and taking Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru with a look in her eyes. She turned towards me with a blank expression as an orange haired man came in behind. I stood knowing this man to be an intruder. "What is the meaning of this Kagome why aren't you taking out the intruder as you were told?"

"He fights for his friends" she said as if that explained everything. Judging from the look on Sesshomaru's face it did.

"Why" I bit out "why are you betraying your comrades".

A torn expression surfaced in her eyes then a look of cool detachment as she raised a hand to her face. No not her face I thought her mask. She reached up and I stood without breathing as she slowly untied the ribbons that held her mask in place. She let the mask fall without catching it and for the first time I saw her face. A large scar ran from one temple to the opposite side of her chin. The scar had not healed well which from some reason I got was because she didn't let it heal well. She made it scar for a reason that even now I didn't know. The scar was an ugly faded pink that clashed violently with her otherwise pale skin. I could see the look of shared horrors as Sesshomaru looked at her. "I do so" she says shifting the weight of the girl "so that others do not befall the same fate I did".

Without a backwards glance at my stunned face she left the room with the light haired intruder looking at her with awe and a kind of fear.

Luna: just wanted to thank all of my reviewers especially Speedykitten for requesting that I write these stories in the first place (bows low to said person) but I would be unable to continue writing if it weren't for all of you reviewers so keep doing what your doing ( gives big thumbs up)


	7. Chapter 7

It took a moment for my confused thoughts to organize themselves into coherent thoughts. Once they did though I was off running towards Kagome whose aura I could feel from here. Using flash step I managed to catch up with her but it was only her. Sesshomaru and the intruder were far gone and she had virtually stopped waiting for me to catch up. I slowed down till I was standing before her. She looked up at me her face still unmasked which revealed her expression. To say the least if I had not been ready for it I might have run screaming for my mommy. The anger in her eyes could and did send a shiver down my spine. "Hitsugaya I suggest you go back now I would hate to see you hurt".

Her tone left nothing to be imagined. I could all but see the blood flow before me but I didn't care I would have her explain herself for this. "Why are you betraying your squad Kagome and don't give an answer give me a reason. Why would you leave your squad with an intruder no less?"  
>She glared at me but otherwise didn't answer. The fire in her eyes began to cool and I knew she was going to give me an answer. "I do this because his friends are in trouble and he is willing to die for them. I know what he is feeling right now and I won't let another go through what I did" once again her hand came up and touched her scar. But unlike last time I got the feeling she did it on purpose. "I guess it is time I told someone what happened that day" she looked up at me her eyes revealing the depth of her pain. Her blue eyes such a vivid shade seemed bottomless with her pain yet I could see the light of hope in them for what I'm not sure but I hope that I can in time help that light grow into something more. "The first thing I need to tell you is that I am not from this world but another that is so different yet much the same".<p>Kagome

_*Flashback*_

_ I stand once more in the eye of my memoire before the hated hanyo who we had been pursuing for so many years. I had by this time given up hope of going home when Kikyo sealed the well on this side with me here as well. She still hated me and wanted to kill me but Naruku had ordered that the well be sealed so that I couldn't escape to my side. I was now trapped on this side for better or for worse. My sword glows with the power I push into it as the bodies of my friends who I had come to see as my true family lie at my feet. Anger and sadness permeate the air from me as I see their pain filled gazes. In Inuyasha's hand I can see a few strands of dark hair that can only belong to a certain undead miko who stands beside Naruku proudly. As if it was some twisted piece of art at my feet rather than my friend's bodies. The attack he sends at me seems to move in slow motion rather than the speed it normally does. I do know I dodged this attack and slayed both Naruku and Kikyo in one moved that in fact purified the entire area I stood in. _

_ I had not awakened till many days later with Sesshomaru watching over me and Rin in my arms. I had clutched her closer as I cried and she cried with me. Sesshomaru took Rin away and sent her with Jaken and came back to me willing for the time being to comfort me in my sorrow. Much to my surprise the Lord of the Western lands cried as well that day for the lost chance to truly get to know the little brother he had always cared about. I became closer to the Lord Killing Perfection and came to realize that he was not as heartless as he would have everyone believe. Most of this was because of Rin showing him how to feel again. Rin in a way had become his shining star in the bleak place that was his life. The day soon came when both my mind and body were healed once again thought the scar I bore both in my body and heart would remain forever changing me no matter what or who came along. Even if all of my friends would just pop up alive and whole I know that I would remain as I were simple because I would be unable to change. That day had scared forever and no longer did I take friends for granted. After that my time was short and I could feel the time growing close. I went back one last time before the jewel swept me off to another world. _

_*End flashback*_

". . . and that is how I came to be here" I said softly not looking up.

There was a deep silence from Hitsugaya but I was unconcerned. I had run through many emotions when telling my story and was now exhausted from it. I stood and brushed the dirt from my clothes from sitting upon the dark earth. I was turning to walk away when his hand shot out to grasp my arm holding me in place. Unable to move I turned back to him wanting to know what was going on. What I saw shocked me to my core. His face worked as I looked and for a moment I was so sure that he was going to cry I was halfway ready to hug him. He bent his head and said in a low voice "I understand your feelings but-"

He never got a chance to finish because a loud explosion caught our attention. I looked in that direction then began to run with a mounting worry filling me. While we ran a sound like the fury of hell filled the air. I knew that sound for what it was and began to run faster. If I didn't get there fast someone was going to die and I could only pray that it wasn't anyone that I knew. But knowing my luck it probably was.

Hitsugaya

After Kagome told me her story I didn't know what to do. I was stunned that she could have gone through anything like that and still be able to walk around with that pain in her heart. I know understood why she always seemed so quiet and reserved. I wonder how long she has lived with this I thought looking up in time to see her turning away. I reached out and grabbed her arm tightly not wanting her to leave yet. I felt like crying but I forced that emotion down not wanting her to think that I felt sorry for her. I knew from personal experience how disgusted I would be after seeing that in someone's eyes. I had seen it in her own before as well. I tried to tell her something to tell her that I understood but I never got the chance because a loud explosion ripped through the air before I finished my sentence. Cursing all the luck in the world I sprang to my feet and followed after Kagome as she sped away. When a loud roar like that of some mad beast rose in the same area she upped the pace making me wonder if she had any fear at all.

It didn't take that long to reach the source of the noise but what I saw that day would forever be imprinted on my memory till the day I died. Sesshomaru stood with Rin's small form in his arms and I could tell from here that she was dead. I heard a cry of pain from Kagome and when I looked over I could see the horror written on her features. Then while watched the horror melted away leaving a cold look. I was stunned when I saw the fury on her face. I wondered for a moment if this woman was the same one that I had come to know over the last few weeks. She walked forward with no sign of fear when Kenpachi came out from the ruble that Sesshomaru had knocked down on top of him earlier. "Sesshomaru please step back and let me handle this you can still save Rin" she spoke softly but the effect was instant.

The look of pure rage left Sesshomaru's face as he looked down at the girl in his arms. "How" he demanded angrily. "How can I save her Miko? She lies beyond the Tensaiga I have known this for many years".

Without pausing to look back at him Kagome broke the chain on her necklace something I hadn't noticed till just now and threw it at him. "Use the Jewel" she replied drawing her sword.

Sesshomaru caught her necklace but hesitated in the act of using it however that was done. "Miko are you sure"?

The voice he had used was soft and unsure but she didn't hesitate either "not in the slightest" she responded giving Kenpachi a toothy smile "but has that ever stopped me before"?

Luna: hey peeps I'm back

Rin: why did Rin have to die? Lord Sesshomaru will save Rin

Luna: ummm maybe? (dodges thrown objects) I will not speak! (reviewers disappear) hey don't go don't leave me with the voices in my head! (cries) ok okk next chapter will tell all I promise!

Sesshomaru: wench I better get what I want.

Luna: (running around in circles) no no I didn't eat all it I swear it

Kagome: uh oh looks like the voices have started hope there isn't a repeat of last time (shudders) anyway just thought I would say that none of this is hers she is just twisting them so that she can say they are

Hitsugaya: what happened last time?


	8. Chapter 8

"No it hasn't Miko, not you" he replies with a distant smile. He takes a few steps back to give her and Kenpachi room to fight. "I'll leave this battle to you then."

He disappears before my eyes with the glowing jewel in his hands. I turn back to Kagome to see her drawing her sword. Oh shit I thought she's going to get killed. "Ka-"and that's as far as I get.

With a movement that becomes a blur to the human eye she attacks Kenpachi. Stunned I can only watch as with an ease that cannot be human Kenpachi is knocked out. I snap out of it when I see her sword positioned over his throat. A coldness has encompassed her normally gray eyes making them almost black with rage. Without further thought I move forward to stop her, my sword darting out to catch her blade as it descends. A shard clang resounds through the air. The shock of the hit is enough to numb my arm. "Stop this Kagome" I say firmly looking up into her eyes to see a dark light there. "Don't do this Kagome. You're not that kind of person."

She looked at me and for a moment I was convinced that she was going to kill him anyway but then her eyes cleared and she pulled back. She glanced down at Kenpachi and shied away as if burned. "I don't apologize for what I did because I have no reason to. You on the other hand should be happy that you're still alive. If not for Hitsugaya you would be dead. I would have regretted killing you only because I would be the one with the blood on my hands. Remember what you did today for it will be with you for a lifetime."

Her speech over she walked away without glancing back once. I attempt to follow her but a hand catches my leg. Looking down into the beaten face of Kenpachi I am frozen. What she said had an effect on the man and he didn't seem to like it one bit. "I never meant to hurt the kid" he says softly.

His voice is so different than it normally was that I took what he said to be true. "You shouldn't be telling me" I said "it's her that you need to tell her and Sesshomaru."

With that I leave also not taking a look back.


End file.
